Our Silent Laughter of the Past
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Kuronue was always smirking... always laughing in that 'silent' manner... That's how he showed his affection for his best friend. Yoko, however, took a little more talkive route and gave his friend one special gift... The story of Kuronue's pendant...[R


**Title: Our Silent Laughter of the Past  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer:** None, nada. I don't own a single thing. All of YYH's characters belong to their respected owners.  
  
**Warnings:**_ **SPOILERS**_ on Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report. If you don't know who Kuronue is, then don't read. Shonen ai hints.  
  
**Author's Notes:** I just got the YYH Movie and I am in love with Kuronue! He is so cool! And, although, I'm not a big fan of shonen ai I have to say _KURONUE AND YOKO KURAMA BELONG TOGETHER!!!_ Okay, sorry, I'm done... hehehe... Please, enjoy...

* * *

"Heh, nothing but meager demons," hissed the bat demon, swiftly dashing through the spears flying his way. Deep, indigo eyes shot a look back. _Fools,_ he thought, as he saw the pursuit's numbers dwindling. _They can't keep up._ Raising his face up in silent laughter, his midnight hair whipped behind him, as the black ribbons that bandaged his arms fluttered in the breeze of fresh flight.  
  
The sky was alive with all the stardust showering down, coating the thief in the dead of the night. A smirking moon saluted him, that saucy creature of the night. Feathery grass blades slid underneath the heels of the demon, splashing dew on his tracks. The whistling wind tickled his wings, as nimble legs headed home. Reaching the forest's edge, he dodged the trees and brush. His ponytail ruffled the hanging branches, causing emerald leaves to fly around him in a natural mist. Skidding past a lonesome, graying cave, he stumbled into the creek, crashing into the water with a triumphant yelp.  
  
He ducked under the refreshing water, staying submerged in the cool caresses of renewal. A smirk still on his face, he swam up near the joke of a waterfall. Coming up for air, he showered in the pouring stream, washing his milky face. Silent laughter still clinging at his gut, he dived back into the water and swam up near a boulder in the middle of the creek.  
  
Golden eyes peered at him from the outside world. Breaking through the watery barrier, the bat soaked his partner in the chilling liquid. "I'm back!" the black bat's eyes cried, silent laughter rippling from his chest. A soft, sly smile came in response from the second demon.  
  
Flowing hair like silver, silken threads of a prized Chinese dress cascaded down the second's pale face. Golden doubloons sparkled in the place of where any other creature would have had normal eyes. A pair of a creamy shirt and white pants clothed the handsome figure, flaunting and yet never bragging his rich attitude. One in million, just like the last shooting star in the summer sky.  
  
"Yoko," murmured the bat's suave voice, reaching up and touching the fox demon's smooth cheek.  
  
The fox made no attempt to stop the affection. Instead, he leaned into the touch, smiling despite himself. Here they were thieves no more... Bandits of stolen love and stolen hearts, maybe, but their lives outside this moment were forgotten. All that mattered was the touch...  
  
"Did you give them a good run?" Yoko asked, eyes dancing like the flames of raging candles.  
  
"Yes," purred his friend, crawling his way up on to the boulder and sitting next to his friend. The fox sniffed in disgust at his soaking partner, and was positively furious when the raven twisted his ponytail dry on _top of him_. Water gushed from the clean hair, gushing down on the fox.  
  
"Ahhh...!" snarled Yoko, promptly pushing his best friend off the rock. The splash announced the other demon's grand entrance into the pool of freshwater. After minutes of trying to getting the fox to worry, a dark face popped out of the sapphire liquid. "Kuronue, when are you going to grow up?" questioned the silver one, as his counterpart doggy-paddled around the boulder, silently laughing.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," Kuronue hushed, flipping on to his back and floating next to Yoko's perch. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "I got something for you, Yoko." He flung a bag full of priceless items at the other demon.  
  
Yoko inspected the trinkets, then in return reached into his own pocket. "I have something for you, also," he whispered, tossing a shimmer of silver at the bat. But Kuronue missed it as it plunged into the misty depths.  
  
Throwing a frown at his partner, he dived into the water, crawling downward after the trifle. Bubbles of dark water surrounded the demon, as the rough touch of gravel graced his knuckles and knees. Feeling around, half-blind in the murky depths, he fingered a polished piece of metal. _Ah ha!_ Scraping it up, he peered through the watery gloom...  
  
Ruby flashed in his cupped hands...  
  
Indigo eyes widened. A blood-red stone encrusted in silver casing was bound to a small chain. It was a simple necklace. Stroking the stone, he pushed off the riverbed, gasping for air as he returned to the outside world.  
  
Yoko looked mildly amused when Kuronue came up, waving the necklace in victory, still laughing silently.  
  
"I got it!" his dark eyes sang out, and the silver fox nodded in approval.  
  
Then, swimming over to the rock, the bat asked, "What's this for?"  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"Does it have some magical properties or something?" The demon held the pendant up to the moonlight, investigating all the angles.  
  
"No," replied Yoko, gold flickering amongst silver. "It's just a necklace.... A token of friendship, as some would chose to call it."  
  
Deep eyes sparkled at the fox's answer. "Friendship...? Not going soft on me, are you?" teased the bat half-heartedly, wrapping the pendant around his slender fingers.  
  
"Of course not," assured Yoko, pulling his friend up on to the boulder. Smirks eyed each other as the silent laughter rippled.... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kitsune, what are you doing?" the snide voice hissed coldly.  
  
The day-dreaming redhead suddenly came out of his reverie. Hair made from the dye of roses fluttered in the breeze, as emerald eyes sighed. A serious expression blessed his fine features. Reclining slightly in the park, the cherry blossoms surrounded the young teenager with their gaiety.  
  
"Well?" asked the impatient voice of a certain dark demon. Crimson eyes glared at the gentle green ones. Spiky, midnight hair was tossed about in the breeze, as the short demon stood before the redhead, hands on his hips. A frown was sneering at beauty.  
  
"I was just _thinking_...," whispered the redhead, lowering his head solemnly. "Nothing important, Hiei."  
  
The dark demon raised a slick eyebrow.  
  
"I was just remembering the one of last nights Kuronue and I spent joking around." A grim smiled glimmered over to the Hiei. "If I hadn't have given him that gift..."  
  
"Hn," was the reply from the demon, as he sat next to he friend. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this...  
  
The kitsune lowered his head, concealing his face from the other's sight. Soft trembles shivered up the boy's spine, surprising the other demon. Was he _crying_...?  
  
But a glittering smile shone back as the kitsune lifted his head. "You remind me of _him_," the teenager remarked, making the short demon feel out of place. "It's not that you two look alike... It's not that you even act alike... It's just..."  
  
A tender pause.  
  
"... you both have fulfilled me."  
  
And the silent laughter rippled outward, brushing over the past and touching the present.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N's:** Does anyone really know the significance of Kuronue's pendant? Well, this is my version of how he got it. _PLEASE REVIEW W/ CHERRY ON TOP! _


End file.
